A unified program for care of laboratory animals is to be established to support the research needs of the basic science and clinical science departments of the institution. A major renovation of spaces is to be undertaken with recaging of the area to provide comfortable, optimal animal cages. The program will include provision of adequate supervision and training of animal care personnel.